Final Feliz?
by Yui Tori
Summary: Midorikawa termino embarazado, por una noche de placer con Hiroto, pero este engaño a Ulvida con quien andaba de novia; engañando de igual manera a Midorikawa; solo para complacer su deseo. Tiempo despues de la partida de Midorikawa... Hiroto reflexiona... y decide separarce de Ulvida y traer de regreso a Midorikawa... -sin saber que este tenia un hijo- por favor! leanlo! ONEGAI!


**Tori:.. hola! que tal?! mucho tiempo sin escribir... espero que no me odien...  
****Sharon: bueno... aqui esta un One-shot! HiroxMido! *-* q lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Final feliz?**

* * *

Era un nublado y frio día, estaba nevando razón por la cual le hacía más difícil salir de la seguridad y calor de su cama. La luz apenas si penetraba por la gruesa y fina cristalería la cual estaba como puertas que conducían al balcón; ya eran las 12 del medio día y parecían las 6 de la mañana y aun seguía en cama. Sonó el despertador por decima vez, una mano salió entre las sabanas mientras tomaba el despertador y lo apagaba.

Se quito las sabanas mientras se sentaba en la cama, se estiro y bostezo mientras se paraba y caminaba al baño… se tardo unos 15 minutos en bañarse, salió muriéndose de frio por lo que se seco lo más rápido q puedo y al igual se cambiaba, se miro al espejo y miro con melancolía la fotografía que estaba pegada en el espejo. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras salía de la habitación, tomaba una chaqueta y bajaba las escaleras, camino a la salida principal y abrió la puerta encontrándose con mucha nieve, camino y salió de casa mientras caminaba por la fría y resbaladiza acera. Con paso moderado saludaba con una sonrisa a sus vecinos, hasta que un chico de cabellera rojiza se le acerco.

-Midorikawa!... hola!-grito Nagumo, mientras se acercaba a este.

-ah... hola Nagumo...-dijo como si nada.

-me entere que te iras... del país...-dijo mientras caminaba junto con Midorikawa.

-ahh quien te dijo?... Hitomiko-san?-dijo mientras lo miraba.

-pues... si...-dijo rascándose la mejilla.

-pues si... quería ir a estudiar astronomía en Estados Unidos...-apresuro el paso para llegar a su trabajo.

-enserio... como quieras... me tengo que ir... si no Fuusuke-kun se enfadara-se marcha.

Midorikawa ya tenía planeado todo, cuánto tiempo se tardaría... el dinero... las maletas casi listas... solo faltaba lo mas difícil... decirle a Hiroto... Camino por la calle hasta que se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio, entro decidido mientras saludaba a los que veían y las personas de igual forma correspondía el saludo hasta que llego a la oficina del presidente. Toco la puerta y entro al escuchar la voz que decía "entre".

-ahh hola Midorikawa-kun...-saludo Hiroto mientras leía unos papeles.

-Hola...-dijo apagado.

-...-enseguida Hiroto dejo los papeles y miro al peliverde.-que sucede?.

-...-toma un papel y se lo extiende a Hiroto.

-...-leyendo hasta que se detubo en un punto curucial-renuncia?!-se alarmo mientras miraba a Midorikawa-porque renuncias!?-pregunto.

-Hiroto por favor... solo... firma...-suplico.

-no lo haré! hasta que me des una explicación, del por qué?!-levantaba la voz.

-yo... yo... quiero estudiar en Estados Unidos...-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-pero, si aqui hay... astronomía... Midorikawa... por favor...

-...-levanto la cabeza, serio- no... Yo quiero estudiar haya...-lo cierto es que tiempo atrás... Hiroto y Midorikawa tuvieron una aventura, el primero por el siempre hecho de que quería experimentar algo nuevo y el segundo... porque estaba locamente enamorado del pelirrojo, a pesar de que a este le gustara Ulvida; entonces... resulta de que Midorikawa resulto estar en cinta, debido a lo de aquella noche con Hiroto.

Le dolía el hecho de que Hiroto solo lo había utilizado... y no quería más problemas así que decidió no contarle a Hiroto lo que había sucedido, al contrario quería alejarse de él.

-pero… Midoriwaka… -cambio de su tono de preocupación a un tono más duro y estricto-como tu jefe! Yo…

-ya no eres mi feje…-no lo dejo terminar mientras le dejaba todos sus papeles y se marchaba.

Hiroto se enojo y se sentó en su asiento, tratando de restarle menor importancia-yo se que volverá… estoy seguro…- pensaba mientras seguía revisando las paginas.

Al dia siguiente Hiroto estaba tranquilo en su oficina con un montón de papeleo.

-Midorikawa… necesito tu ayuda…-llamo y espero unos segundos-Midorikawa?-volvió a llamar-Midorikawa!-grito.

-Señor… acuérdese, que Midorikawa-san ya no trabaja aquí… desde ayer…-dijo la nueva secretaria.

-ohhh… es cierto…-dijo decepcionado.-como se me pudo haber olvidado…-pensó.

Hiroto estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, hasta cuando llego Ulvida, con un babydoll

-Hiroto-kun…-dijo con voz melosa-no quieres jugar un rato?...-dijo mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y se posicionaba sobre este.

-…-Hiroto la miro y solo quito de encima a la peliazul mientras se levantaba de la cama-lo lamento Ulvida… hoy no… -se fue de la habitación.

Ulvida quedo frustrada, no podía creerlo, Hiroto la había rechazado… aparte que actuaba extraño… -de seguro es por Midorikawa-dijo fastidiada-pero ahora que no está… solo necesito contentar a Hiroto-kun y en cuestión de días se habrá olvidado de él!-pensó mientras su plan rodaba por su cabeza.

Habían pasado semanas, más bien meses y Hiroto seguía igual o peor… más bien… iba de mal en peor… a pesar de que Ulvida se le hubiera pegado como chicle, el pelirrojo ya no le hacía caso en lo mas mínimo… hasta la ignoraba por completo. Ulvida no podía creerlo, ya habían pasado más de 6 meses y Hiroto estaba muy mal... así que un día colapso.

-porque?! Dime porque rayos, no sales de esa faceta de idiota!-grito enojada- porque desde que Midorikawa se fue, tu… te ves como un pobre diablo?! Que paso con el Hiroto que conocía antes?... el que me pedía mas… que el que nunca me negaba nada?! Ahora ni existo para ti… que tan importante era Midorikawa para ti?! Responde Hiroto Kira!-dijo muy enojada.

-… Ulvida-la miro serio.-termino…-dijo secamente.

-termino?! A que te refieres?! Porque no respondes mis preguntas?! Que intentas decirme?!-respondió.

-a que… desde que conoci a Midorikawa sentí algo muy extraño… cada vez que lo miraba… o me relacionaba con el, luego te conoci a ti… y todo cambio; creo que me habia enamorado… pero a medida íbamos creciendo el interés hacia ti… se perdió, en cambio mi interés hacia Midorikawa creció… -bajo la cabeza.

-…-se sorprendió al escuchar a Hiroto- eres un tonto! No… más bien UN IDIOTA!-se va enojada de la casa.

-si… soy un idiota…al no darme cuenta antes… más que utilice a Ryuuji-dijo mientras sollozaba-de seguro… estará… mejor sin mi…

Hiroto estaba desmoronándose, sus amigos preocupados llegaron a su casa para tratar de dale animos.

-Vamos… Hiroto… por qué no te animas un poco?-hablo Endo.

-no…-dijo escondido entre las sabanas de su cama.

-Hiroto…quedándote ahí, no solucionaras nada-dijo Goenji.

-…-no dijo nada.

-si no sales de una puta vez, te tiro por la ventana!-dijo Fudou fastidiado.

-…-se quito las sabanas y se sentó sobre la cama con la cabeza gacha.

-bueno… es un comienzo…-suspiro Tsunami.

-yo… sé que es horrible que te estés dando cuenta hasta hace unos meses, como retrasado mental que te gusta Midorikawa…-dijo Nagumo.

-…-Hiroto se deprime mas.

-Nagumo… cállate… no estás ayudando-dijo Goenji.

-por qué no vas con Midorikawa y te le declaras?-dijo Tsunami.

-no seas un ton… -se detuvo Fudou- es cierto… dile!

-pero… no se en que parte esta…-dijo Hiroto con las esperanzas en el suelo.

-Ichi-chan sabe… el habla con Midorikawa una vez al mes…-dijo Endo.

-entonces… ya esta!-dijo Tsunami.

-solo hay q decirle a Kazemaru… y listo!-dijo Goenji.

-…-algo en los ojos de Hiroto brillaron mientras levantaba la vista, como si un nuevo motivo para existir se le hubiese atravesado.

Dicho y Hecho, se reunieron con Kazemaru el cual lo encontraron con Kirino (de un año) en brazos. Kazemaru les dijo todo lo que sabía, donde vivía, que trabajaba… todo, omitiendo el hecho de que Midorikawa ya había tenido al pequeño.

Hiroto, decidido a encontrar a Midorikawa y no dejarlo ir esta vez, tomo el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos, se dirigió a los Ángeles, California… Tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección que Kazemaru le había dicho. El taxista lo dejo enfrente del enorme edificio el cual lo conformaban un sinfín de apartamentos. Entro y camino a la recepción pregunto por el apartamento 35… el cual la recepcionista le confino que Midorikawa estaba ahí. Se alegro mientras caminaba al ascensor, apretaba el botón con el numero 8 y esperaba a que subiera. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue el apartamento 35, camino hasta estar en frente de la puerta y toco.

-pase…-se escucho una voz melodiosa para los oídos de Hiroto. Abrió la puerta despacio y entro.

-Midoriwaka... yo…-dijo para luego cerrar la puerta sorprendiéndose por lo que vio.

-… Hiroto…-dijo sorprendido mientras sostenía en brazos un bebe de cabello azulado verdoso.

-Midorikawa…-dijo anonadado.

-Hiroto…-se aferra al pequeño-que haces aquí?-dijo cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

-… yo… quería saber cómo estabas… no… sabia que tenias un hijo…-dijo desilusionado. Lo había perdido por completo.

-ahh…. Si….-dijo secamente ante el incomodo ambiente.

-y… puedo saber quién es la madre? –dijo Hiroto mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos.

-…-esa pregunta fue la gota que derramo el vaso; Midorikawa no se contuvo y cayó en llanto, ante los ojos del pelirrojo el cual lo miraba preocupado.

-Hiroto… yo soy la "madre" de este pequeño… y el padre…-abraza contra su pecho al menor-eres... tu…-sollozando.

-eh?...-dijo atónito- Midorikawa…-salió de su shock mientras se acercaba al peliverde y lo abrazaba con Kariya en medio de los dos.

Midorikawa aumento más su llanto ante el acto del mayor-estaba asustado… no sabía qué hacer…-dijo entre llanto.

-… Ryuuji, perdóname…-dijo Hiroto mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla del más bajo y acercando su rostro le da un beso demostrando todo el cariño y afecto que sentía por el otro.

-…-Midorikawa abrió los ojos como platos mientras se sonrojaba y en cuestión de segundos comenzaba a corresponder el beso mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora.

Si bien el beso duro unos segundo ya que Kariya comenzaba a reclamar espacio, por lo tan apretado que estaba entre sus padres, haciéndolos separarse y mirarse sonrojados.

-Midorikawa Ryuuji-se arrodilla- por favor… vuelve conmigo…-tomándolo de una mano.

-…-sonrojado-y… no… que esta Ulvida?...-susurro.

-ella fue solo un accidente… que nunca debió pasar… por favor….-se levanta y lo vuelve a abrazar, mientras le besa la mejilla.

-mmm ok… ok…-dijo apenado.

-… mmummuhg-dijo Kariya haciéndose notar mientras miraba a Hiroto.

-hola… pequeño…-Hiroto sonrió.

-…-Kariya de inmediato le mostro una sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

-le agradas…-dijo Midorikawa.

-… tal parece, si…-acaricia la cabeza del pequeño- vamos a casa-mira al peliverde.

-hai….-sonrió el peliverde. Regresaron de vuelta a Japón dándoles a todos una gran sorpresa…

-es una cosita tan, linda!-dijo Kazemaru mientras estiraba su dedo índice para que Kariya lo tomara.

Los ukes con niños en brazos (Fubuki, Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Kidou) contando a Suzuno; rodeaban a Midorikawa mientras alagaban al pequeño.

-hehehehehe-reia nervioso Midorikawa.

-… Ryuuji-chan… te ayudare…-dijo Hiroto mientras tomaba a Kariya en brazos.

Si, una gran familia al estilo Inazuma eleven, y vivieron felices por siempre… hasta que Kariya maduro y comenzó a acosar a Kirino… no?

Fin!

* * *

**Tori:.. les gusto el final? no encontraba como terminarlo =.=u **

**Sharon:.. ok?... hasta la otra!**


End file.
